


Secrets We're Unable To Keep

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astoria and Narcissa make a plan to get Harry and Draco to get along, but don't realize what they've started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets We're Unable To Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazel_wand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_wand/gifts).



> **Content/Enticements:** secret relationship  
>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to my beta, W, for not only a last minute beta, but a fast turn around as well.

Narcissa accepted her tea with a small smile. "Chamomile. You remembered." It was a recent love for Narcissa; she found that the herb soothed her mind and her muscles.

Andromeda pinched her lips together and raised her eyebrows. Narcissa shared a look with Astoria. "What is it?" Narcissa sighed.

"Our boys," Andromeda said simply. 

Narcissa sat back wearily in her chair at the reminder. Andromeda didn't need to say much more, really. Because of Teddy and Andromeda being so close to Narcissa, Harry and Draco were often meeting up at parties and get-togethers, simple teas, and luncheons. But they remained as closed off and hostile toward each other as they ever had in school. They did behave if the children were present, but if there were no children, well… Narcissa and Andromeda had both become very adept at protection spells.

If this was the topic du jour, then Narcissa welcomed the soothing comfort of chamomile.

"This is Teddy's last year at home…" Andromeda began.

Narcissa reached out and covered Andromeda's hand with hers. It didn't matter so much that Andromeda had done this before, what with sending Nymphadora off; each child was special and sending them to school was always difficult. Andromeda took a steadying breath and smiled a little. "Before he goes off and makes more friends and... grows up out of my reach, I want to have one last Christmas--with everyone."

"That's a wonderful idea," Astoria agreed. "I'm assuming you mean all of us?"

Andromeda nodded. "You both, of course. But all of the boys."

Narcissa hummed. "This won't be easy."

Andromeda smirked. "Oh, I think I have the perfect plan."

~~~

"Uncle Harry!" Teddy screamed.

Harry blinked as he set his coat on a hook and Teddy came running up to him. "I thought you said you were too grown up to yell in the house?"

Teddy stopped dead in the hallway, but his momentum had him leaning forward for a moment. He sighed as he looked up at Harry. "But--grandma told me you and Draco were going to make this the best Christmas ever!"

Harry looked up and found Andromeda watching them from the sitting room. Her face was cool and revealed nothing. "Draco and me?"

Andromeda smirked. "Yes, Harry. Draco told me all about it just the other day, and I do wish you had told me. I would've cleaned out the attic already to find the decorations I've been keeping until Teddy was older."

"The glass ones?" Teddy asked, looking behind him as his hair turned a dull, mousy brown.

"Yes, those," Andromeda sighed.

Harry remembered exactly why those ornaments had been locked away. Despite the worry, Teddy had not been affected negatively by the mix of his mother's Metamorphmagus abilities and his father's werewolf genes; rather, Teddy was more proficient than Tonks and had early on been able to transform in his Animagus form (a wolf, naturally). His Animagus abilities had manifested early--during his second Christmas, Teddy had gotten scared and transformed. The two together--being afraid and doing something he wasn't used to--had wrecked havoc in the house, leading up to breaking a few heirloom ornaments. Though they were still unsure how Teddy had broken through the wards that both Andromeda and Harry had put around the house to prevent that exact accident.

Teddy swallowed hard, obviously nervous. "Are you sure?"

Harry put his hand on Teddy's shoulder and smiled at his godson. "I think you're old enough now to not break them."

Teddy bit his lip and looked up through his hair. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "Really." He took a deep breath and led them into the sitting room. "Now can someone fill me in on what is supposed to be the best Christmas ever?"

~~~

Draco froze where he had been reaching for a sandwich and looked between his mother and his ex-wife. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I thought Harry would have mentioned it," Narcissa mused. "He told me, just the other day, that you and he had set aside your differences and to celebrate, you were going to put together the best Christmas you could, since Teddy will be starting at Hogwarts next year."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Astoria. "And you believed her?"

Astoria frowned. "Are you telling me your mother is a liar, Draco Malfoy?"

Draco cleared his throat and pointedly said nothing. There was a reason, after all, why his mother was so capable of telling Voldemort that Harry Potter was dead. Instead, he turned to his mother. "I'm sure you have ideas."

Narcissa beamed. "I'm so glad you and Harry are finally getting along! And of course I have some ideas, though Andromeda has some of her own. Maybe we should call a meeting between us adults?"

Draco shook his head and raised his hands. "I'm sure Harry is asking Andromeda right now what her ideas are. Tell me yours and Harry and I can look them over together to make the best decision."

~~~

_Draco,_

_They know. I'm not sure how they found out, but they know. I suppose we'll have no choice; come to mine around seven?_

_Harry_

_~_

_Harry,_

_I've learned that witches of a certain age are meddlesome and, through some higher power they refuse to share, know everything in time. Come to mine instead--your place is a pigsty._

_Draco_

_~_

_Draco,_

_My place, a pigsty?? Well, not all of us have_ house elves _to clean up after us. Don't think I didn't notice the dirty towels on your bathroom floor._

_Harry_

_~_

_Harry,_

_I refuse to acknowledge any such ideas. It stands, however, that my place is cleaner. Seven and bring some liquor. I've a feeling we'll need it._

_Draco_

_~_

_Harry,_

_What happened last night? ~~Why do I have a pair of your pants?~~ What liquor did you bring with you??_

_Draco_

_~_

_Draco,_

_I only brought a twenty-five year Old Ogden's. I wish I could say you drank most of it, but since I'm hungover, I think we each drank half of it._

_Harry_

_~_

_Harry,_

_Why are there dancing Santa drawings on my kitchen counter? Did we do anything productive last night?_

_Draco_

_~_

_I think there was a list somewhere. Check the floor of your bedroom._

_Harry_

_~_

__Harry __

_Please be kind and don't forget your manners. I am not one of your bosom buddies and as such would like a proper address in my letters._

_As for the list, I did find it where you said it would be. I am puzzled about why it would be there, but it includes several items that we should get started on._

_Draco_

_~_

_Harry J. Potter_  
23 Elk Drive  
Hampstead 

_Draco Malfoy_  
11 Winding Lane  
Wiltshire 

_Better?_

_Late lunch in London and then we can get started on the list? I'm assuming it includes presents on a grand scale and we best start buying._

_Harry_

_~_

_Harry_

_My, who knew that you could write so formally? Though I must say the body of your letter needs work._

_Late lunch is fine. The list does include presents, but it also lists advent chocolates. I know the perfect shop in London to get those._

_Draco_

_~_

_Draco_

_~~I know what kind of body needs work and it isn't my letter.~~ I'll see you at two then._

_Harry_

_~_

_Harry,_

_Could you please let me know when you and Draco are free? I was going to get the ornaments from the attic, but both Teddy and I discovered a dust allergy when I tried._

_Andromeda_

_~_

_Andromeda_

_I think we'll be free on Saturday. Let me check with Draco. I think we might be doing something that day._

_Harry_

_~_

_Narcissa,_

_Do you think the boys actually had something planned? Harry mentioned Draco and their plans; it feels as though they had been planning this already._

_Andromeda_

_~_

_Andromeda,_

_I'm beginning to think so. Missy told me yesterday that Draco had already been in the attic looking for something in the heirlooms I keep hidden, so Scorpius doesn't break them. I keep all of the special Christmas items there as well._

_Narcissa_

_~_

_Draco_

_We need to stop drinking frewhiskey. It leads to bad things. ~~Though not the obvious ending. Just... losing time.~~_

_Could you come over to help me decorate Andromeda's house? I think it's going to take two of us since it normally takes me a day with Teddy getting underfoot._

_Harry_

_~_

_Harry_

_Firewhiskey is good--in small quantities. I'll prove it to you later._

_I'll bring Scorpius with me on Sunday to distract Teddy._

_Draco_

_~_

_Draco_

_Never, ever think it is a good idea to have two boys have a play date while we decorate. Never again._

_Harry_

_~_

_Harry_

_Scorpius is with his mum right now. Let me make it up to you. Bring a small amount of firewhiskey and I'll show you what I meant by it being a good thing._

_Draco_

_~_

_Andromeda,_

_The mistletoe is up, exactly as you asked. I've yet to see why you think it's a good idea. Being friends is one thing; asking for more is pushing it, I believe._

_Narcissa_

_~_

_Narcissa,_

_I'm hoping for a Christmas miracle._

_Andromeda_

_~_

_Andromeda,_

_We've had one already--they are being friends._

_Narcissa_

_~_

_Narcissa,_

_Then I'm keeping my fingers crossed for another one. I can't help but think they would make a lovely couple. They can get along and I think with the right nudge, they could find other ways to get along._

_Andromeda_

_~_

_Andromeda,_

_I refuse to acknowledge what you hinted at in your letter--that is my son you're talking about. Though I do admit that you may have something there; I caught Harry and Draco setting up some decorations at the Manor today. Teddy and Scorpius were trying to be helpful again, getting caught up in the excitement, and they make an adorable family._

_Narcissa_

_~_

_Draco_

_They're up to something. Again._

_Harry_

_~_

_Harry_

_Who? The boys or the witches? Be more specific._

_But yes, they are._

_Draco_

_~_

_Draco_

_I think we should admit it and get it over with._

_Harry_

_~_

_Harry_

_Are you mad? If we tell them, that will be the end of this Christmas._

_Draco_

_~_

_Draco_

_No, I think it'll be fine. Did you notice the mistletoe at the Manor? Your mother has never put any up before. Ever. Even when you were courting Astoria (she told me so)._

_Harry_

_~_

_Harry_

_Do you realize what you're saying? If we tell them, they'll think it's more than it is. There'll be expectations and ideas and plans! No, we're not telling them._

_Draco_

_~_

_Draco_

_I think we need to have a talk. Without liquor and without the kids and without...expectations._

_Three on Sunday?_

_Harry_

_~_

_Andromeda,_

_I think your second Christmas wish came true. I caught the boys under the mistletoe when they thought I was upstairs putting Scorpius to bed, and if what the house elves told me is true, they didn't leave that spot for some minutes._

_Narcissa_

_~_

_Harry,_

_Narcissa and I were wondering what you and Draco had planned for Christmas Eve and Day? We're unsure of where the boys were going to be sleeping. It would be helpful to know._

_Andromeda_

_~_

_Andromeda_

_We thought that the boys could stay at your place for Yule until Christmas Eve and then spend the rest of Christmas at the Manor. Or the other way around._

_Harry_

_~_

_Harry,_

_That's fine. How about you and Draco, though? Surely you won't be missing out on this?_

_Andromeda_

_~_

_Draco_

_Can we tell them now? Andromeda wants to know if we'll be sleeping at hers like the boys._

_Harry_

_~_

_Harry_

_A few more days? Please, Harry. I still have to talk to Astoria and Scorpius._

_How about we agree to spend a few days there like the boys, and it'll give me time to talk to Scorpius._

_Draco_

_~_

_Draco_

_I think you're worried about nothing, but okay. I'll wait._

_Harry_

_~_

_Harry_

_I'll make it up to you. I promise. My rooms at the Manor have silencing charms and a bed big enough for five._

_Draco_

_~_

_Draco_

_So long as the bed doesn't have five in it. Just us._

_Harry_

_~_

_Harry_

_That randy nature of yours is what got us in this mess in the first place. ~~If you'd just kept it in your trousers, we could have gone along with this plan of theirs and gone back to our separate lives.~~ But no, it'll be just us and all that space._

_Draco_

_~_

_Draco_

_You don't...regret us, do you?_

_Harry_

_~_

_Harry_

_No. I might have, at the beginning, when we were just playing around. I was very upset, with both of us--we couldn't afford to mess up our relationship because of the children. Sex is complicated and messy, and I was afraid that if we had an argument leading to a break up, it would break up the family. Do you know what it meant for Mother to be speaking with Aunt Andromeda again? I couldn't face what she would do if you and I caused another rift between them. It's silly, I know, thinking you and I could do enough damage to each other to cause them to not speak, but I was scared. And the children--they're so young and while they knew you and I could scarce get along, I didn't want to know what it would do them to know two of their favourite people in the world had done something to each other that was hurtful. It was bad enough with just Scorpius when Astoria and I parted amicably._

_But now--I don't, Harry. I dislike that we threw ourselves into it because of my mother and aunt, but I cannot regret it. You do make me happy--have, for some months even if we were only playing around. And you get along well with Scorpius, which is absolutely necessary. No, I don't mind. At all. I'm still scared that if we break up, it'll hurt our family, but I'd like to think we've come past whatever caused us to dislike each other in the past and that if we ever do break up, it won't hurt them._

_I think you've made me fall in love with you, Harry. No, I know you have because only love can make one so sentimental and hopeful for the future. There is no maybe about it; I've fallen for you, Harry Potter._

_I love you, you daft git._

_Draco_

_~_

_Harry?_

~~~

Draco all but threw the bags at the house elf his mother had loaned Andromeda for the week. Somehow, having just Scorpius and Teddy stay with her had become having everyone together. At this rate, they should just stay there until after Christmas rather than move everyone to the Manor. Well, aside from the fact that the Manor had more rooms and Draco wouldn't have to endure Harry's presence in his room.

"Draco," Mum greeted him coolly.

Draco's shoulders slumped, hearing her unspoken reprimand about his throwing the bags at the house elf. He hugged her with a soft smile. "Blessed Yule."

"Blessed Yule," she said back. She tightened her arms around his shoulders. "Whatever you've done to Harry, fix it. He's been moping around."

Draco scoffed and ended the hug. "I haven't done anything."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

He flushed. "Never mind. Where is he?" Better to find Harry and make a truce to get through the holiday instead of ignoring each other. Especially since this was supposed to be the best Christmas the kids had ever had.

It was turning out nicely, his and Harry's relationship aside. Andromeda's home and the Manor had never looked so festive and the boys had enjoyed their advent chocolate and gifts. A special dinner had been planned for tonight, to celebrate Yule, and later, in the days leading up to Christmas, both he and Harry had some special things planned. One of which was ice skating. Draco had been looking forward to it (there really was nothing quite like cuddling up to a lover while skating), but he wondered now if they could hold it together.

"Harry," Narcissa called into the sitting room.

Harry turned from where he was playing with the boys--something involving tin soldiers, an ancient wand, and giants. "Narcissa?"

She smiled and waved him out into the hallway. "Draco had a question about something you two had planned?"

Draco didn't meet Harry's eyes as they left the hallway for the kitchen. A quick privacy charm and they were alone. Draco took a deep breath and lifted his chin. "We need a truce."

Harry frowned. "A truce?"

"Well, seeing how we're at an end--" Draco began, but was cut off abruptly when Harry stepped closer--too close, as a matter of fact.

"What are you talking about?" Harry demanded quietly.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Don't pretend now. I poured my heart out to you and you didn't reply to me. I can only assume that it was too much, too soon, and you were trying to decide the best way to let me down."

Harry blushed hotly. "That was just yesterday, Draco! I was--that is, I..."

Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "You were what? Tell me, I'm dying to know."

"I didn't want to tell you that I love you in a letter!" Harry said in a rush. "And more than that--that I...what I feel is too much for a simple 'I love you' in a letter. Especially when yours was just...I couldn't match it. I do love you, but it's more than that. I can't explain it."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "So, what? Were you just going to snog me and think that was it? It might work for your Weasley, but I need a bit more than that."

Harry shrugged, helpless. "I hadn't thought it out yet."

Looking at Harry's lost expression, his confused and open face, Draco couldn't stop the feeling of _love_ and _want_ that rushed over him. He sighed and opened his arms. "I'm sorry. I felt hurt--I told you that I loved you and you didn't answer me. Not even an owl, though I was waiting for a Floo call at the least."

Skeptically, Harry stepped into Draco's arms and put his hands on Draco's waist. "Hoping for some dramatic kiss?"

"A similar romantic declaration," Draco reminded him. "I am not a swooning damsel."

Harry kissed Draco's nose. "My swooning damsel. Don't think I won't ever forget the time you passed out in my arms as I bent to kiss you."

Draco's cheek warmed with an embarrassed blush. "I was drunk, Potter. Three sheets to the wind. Nothing to do with you and your manly kisses."

"Manly?" Harry teased.

Draco shut him up the best way he knew how.

~~~

Narcissa beamed and pulled Andromeda away from the boys. It had been too easy for them to take down the privacy charm and check in on them. One couldn't be sure, with Christmas a few days away, and they had to be sure Harry and Draco would behave. This, though, was better than behaving. This was definitely a Christmas miracle.

Behind them, Teddy and Scorpius were making gagging noises. "Kissing is yucky," Teddy said.

Scorpius nodded in agreement. "You get cooties that way."

Andromeda raised an eyebrow at Narcissa, who nodded. With laughter, they grabbed their little ones and smothered them in kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave a comment here or [on Livejournal](http://hd-erised.livejournal.com/9383.html).


End file.
